Amour et survie
by Cerisery
Summary: Histoire entre les différents personnages d'Harry Potter avec certains changements. Camille est la Survivante. Elle a survécu à la mort de ses parents, à Voldemort, mais survivra-t-elle à l'amour?
1. Confidences et eau fraîche

Ceci est ma première fiction.

_**Disclaimer**_ : L'univers de cette fiction appartient à la grande J.K Rowling qui a fait le bonheur de beaucoup de générations.

La jeune fille arriva dans le séjour du Terrier avec beaucoup de bruits et en répandant de la suie un peu partout. Elle toussa, voyager par cheminette n'était pas le moyen le plus propre mais elle ne pouvait pas transplaner car la maison était protéger par de puissants enchantements. Pour la protéger elle. Mais cela ne servait plus à rien car elle avait vaincu le Dark Lord trois mois plus tôt. La cicatrice qu'elle avait au-dessus de la tempe rappelait à tout le monde qu'elle avait été la seule personne à résister au sortilège de mort. Ce n'était pas le cas de ses parents qui avaient péris quand elle avait un an sous les sortilèges du même mage qui lui avait infligé cette cicatrice. Le bruit avait attiré Molly Weasley dans le salon, petite bonne femme à la crinière de feu et que la jeune aimait particulièrement.

« Camille ! Tu es là ! Je suis contente de te revoir ! Oh, comme tu as changé, laisse-moi te regarder. » Lui dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras puis en la faisant tourner sur elle-même. C'est vrai que la Survivante avait changé. Elle n'était plus la petite fille menue d'il y a trois mois. Elle avait grandi et devait faire un mètre 75. Ses formes s'étaient développés, son visage avait repris des pommettes, ses yeux verts étaient rieurs et brillaient d'une nouvelle flamme, ses cheveux bruns ondulaient légèrement et étaient attachés haut en une queue de cheval. Elle portait une robe blanche assez transparente qui laissait voir son maillot de bain bleu marine et elle avait des sandales compensées au pied.

« Oh, Camille ! Tu es magnifique ! Jet'ai préparé tes muffins préférés. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George et Bill sont au lac. Arthur est encore au ministère, et…

- Molly, laisse la respirer, dit une voix grave et très langoureuse.

- Remus ! Tu es là, murmura Camille.

- Je vais vous laisser, dit alors Molly avec un sourire. »

Le cœur de la jeune fille s'accéléra. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas vu son compagnon et il lui avait manqué. Ils se fixaient sans rien dire et Molly s'éclipsa. Enfin, Remus quitta le chambranle de la porte contre laquelle il était appuyé et s'avança vers sa compagne. Il avait 34 ans, exactement le double de son âge mais personne ne s'offusquaient de cette relation. Il est vrai que très peu de gens était au courant : Molly, Dumbeldore et Severus Rogue. Elle détailla son amant avec une lueur de désir dans le regard. Il était magnifique. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coupés court, il était rasé, et portait un tee-shirt noir moulant, un pantalon moulant en cuir brun avec des bretelles qui pendaient dans le dos et des docs marteens noires. Il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Et lui rendit son baiser plus passionnément. Il se dégagea lentement et lui glissa à l'oreille « montons dans ma chambre » en la prenant par la main. Ils montèrent doucement les deux étages et entrèrent dans la chambre de Remus.

« Assied-toi sur le lit, lui dit-il, il faut que je te parle. »

Camille eu un mauvais pressentiment et son cœur s'emballa.

« Ne m'interromps pas s'il te plaît. Voilà, tu sais que je suis retourné à Poudlard pour préparer la rentrée. Un soir, tu me manquais énormément et j'ai noyé mon désespoir dans l'alcool. Je suis rentré de Pré-au-Lard sans problème. Mais en allant dans ma chambre, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un et je l'ai embrassé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Nous avons faits l'amour et cette personne m'a faite la plus belle des déclarations. Il s'interrompit pour juger la réaction de la jeune fille. Elle était abasourdie mais ne laissait rien voir.

- Tu m'as trompé ? Ce n'est pas si grave.

- Ce n'est pas tout Mille. Nous avons recommencés et j'ai découvert que je l'aimais depuis plusieurs années.

- Donc tu m'as trompé, et tu me plaques ? C'est tout ? des sanglots commençaient à se former dans la gorge de la jeune fille.

- En fait, avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux, je suis déjà avec cette personne. »

Camille sentit qu'on lui enfonçait un poignard dans le cœur. Elle se leva et avança vers la porte. Il la prit par le bras, et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce baiser était amer. Elle se dégagea brusquement.

« Ne fais pas de bêtises. S'il te plaît.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça, hurla-t-elle. Je t'aime ! Putain, je t'aime. J'espère au moins que tu la rendras heureuse et que tu ne la quitteras pas pour le premier bon coup que tu croises !

- Oui, tu veux la rencontrer ? Lui demanda-t-il en observant ses chaussures.

- Non, pas tout de suite mais tu lui transmettras tous mes vœux de bonheur, fit-elle ironiquement en claquant la porte. »

Elle était tellement triste mais en même temps furieuse. Elle rejoignit alors les autres au lac. Elle marcha vingt minutes et se calma. Elle arriva enfin au lac mais resta derrière un arbre quelques instants. Elle regarda ses amis. Ils étaient heureux et s'aspergeaient de grands jets d'eau. Hermione était là avec son petit copain Blaise Zabini, Harry avec Ron, Fred et George avaient chacun une vélane à leurs bras. Seul manquait Bill. C'est alors qu'elle sentit un souffle chaud contre son oreille et des mains sur ses hanches.

« Eh, bien ma princesse est là, lui souffla Bill. Tu n'as toujours pas changé d'avis. »

Elle réfléchit puis se dit que cela ne pouvait pas être si mal.

« Si, mais mettons au point des règles. J'ai besoin d'oublier quelqu'un alors je veux que tu sois vraiment un bon coup.

- Je suis un des meilleurs de coup de Poudlard donc je te préviens que tu monteras au septième ciel tous les soirs et que tu auras du mal à redescendre.

- Je demanderais remboursement si il y a tromperie sur la marchandise pas de sentiments juste du sexe.

- C'est aussi ma définition de sex friend. »

Alors pour marquer leur accord, Bill la prit dans ses bras et la jeta dans l'eau glacée toute habillée avant de la rejoindre en faisant une bombe.


	2. Amers muffins au chocolat

Ils s'étaient tous amusés pendant plus de deux heures. Camille s'était amusée mais avait caché sa tristesse derrière une mine réjouie. Elle avait été heureuse de les retrouver tous. Il ne restait que 3 ans à Poudlard et elle pourrait envisager de devenir auror. Ils s'étaient éclaboussés, avaient ris et ils auraient continués si Molly ne les avaient pas appelés. Ils sortirent tous de l'eau. Elle détacha ses cheveux et pratiquement toute la fratrie Weasley la dévora du regard. Sa robe transparente, lui collait et toutes ses formes étaient moulées. Son teint diaphragme ressortait sous les gouttes qui dégoutaient de ses cheveux. La bande se mis en route et ils arrivèrent tous trempés et heureux. Il faisait beau et ce soleil de cette fin de journée d'Août leur donnait des peux dorées. Ils s'installèrent à la grande table en bois sous le saule pleureur. Bill s'était assis près d'elle, mais elle avait arrêté ses mains baladeuses d'un regard. Hermione et Blaise et Ron et Harry s'embrassaient à pleine bouche. Les jumeaux étaient partis dans les chambres avec leurs « amies ».

« S'il vous plaît, ayez de la pitié pour les célibataires, supplia Camille. »

Harry et Ron se décollèrent et se tinrent par la main.

« Alors, qu'as-tu fais pendant ces cinq mois ? demanda Harry.

- Pas grand-chose, dit-elle en rougissant légèrement. C'est vrai, pensa-t-elle, j'ai passé pratiquement ces cinq mois dans les bras de Remus et a repoussé Bill.

- Tenez voici des muffins tous frais, dit Molly qui tira Camille de ses pensées. Et pour toi ma belle : muffins double chocolat noir.

- Merci Molly, fit la jeune fille avec un grand sourire et en mordant dans un des gâteaux rebondis.

- Tiens voilà Remus, fit Ron. »

Camille avala sa bouchée et reposa le gâteau sous l'œil inquiet de Molly. Elle se retourna lentement et vit Remus, baigné de lumière et tenant par la main une silhouette pâle et noire. Camille se leva, c'en était trop pour elle. Elle passa devant le couple mais le compagnon de son amour l'arrêta.

« Camille, s'il te plaît, n'en veux pas à Remus, c'est à moi qu'il faut en vouloir.

- Oh, non, Severus, ce n'est pas toi qui as trompé ta copine en couchant avec un Serpentard. »

Et elle les laissa en plan. Remus voulut lui courir après mais Severus le retint en lui disant que c'était mieux de la laisser seule.

Elle courut dans la maison les larmes aux yeux, monta les étages et s'effondra en pleurs sur son lit. Les autres avaient tous assistés à la scène de loin et sans entendre la conversation houleuse qui avait eu lieu. Seul Hermione avait compris. Le nouveau couple se rapprocha de la tablée avec un air gêné. Bill se leva et tout en saluant les deux hommes avec un grand sourire et en leur adressant des vœux de bonheur il partit vers la maison. Il monta les étages et vit Camille étendue sur son lit, pleurant. Il s'approcha d'elle mais elle me repoussa.

« Remus, va-t'en.

- Je voudrais, bien mais je ne suis pas Remus, lui répondit la voix de Bill. »

Elle se redressa et regarda le rouquin. Alors elle se leva et l'embrassa sur les lèvres avec tout le désespoir qu'elle avait. Puis elle lui glissa à l'oreille : « Viens ici ce soir » avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule à lui et de pleurer.


	3. Soie rouge et baldaquin

Quand Bill entra le soir, la chambre avait totalement changée. Un lit à baldaquin trônait en plein milieu de la pièce avec des draps rouges qui n'appelaient qu'à se mettre dedans. La pièce était tamisée avec des bougies et il entendit qu'on jeta un silencio sur la porte. Alors il se retourna et vit Camille, très sexy. Elle avait une chemise blanche assez ouverte et une minijupe noire. Ces cheveux étaient détachés. Elle se rapprocha de lui et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui chuchoter : « Prêt pour une nuit de débauches ? » Il hocha la tête ce qui déclencha l'action. Elle le prit et l'amena sur le lit. Un sortilège attacha les mains du roux au lit et il sourit perversement. « Laisse-toi guider » lui dit-elle en se reculant. Une musique sensuelle agrémentée de gémissements qui venait de cette dernière emplit la pièce. La jeune fille se pencha et offrit un décolleté plongeant au rouquin. Lentement, elle défit ses chaussures à talon en se passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Bill assistait au spectacle, une lueur de désir de plus en plus forte dans ses yeux et son pantalon légèrement serré. Elle défit lentement son chemisier et enleva sa jupe découvrant ainsi un ensemble rouge sang en dentelle qui était très très transparent. Elle avança vers lui avec un air sauvage et félin. Elle l'embrasse rageusement et lui mordilla les lèvres. Il gémit son prénom. Elle descendit sa langue sur sa clavicule tout en défaisant les boutons de la chemise de ce dernier. La chemise se retrouva sur le sol et elle continua à le lécher. Elle suivit le contour de ses muscles et de ses abdos avec sa langue. Elle descendit jusqu'à la limite de son pantalon puis remonta jusqu'à ses tétons. Elle commença à jouer avec ses tétons tandis que ses mains enlevaient le pantalon du roux. Il bouillait et la suppliait d'arrêter ce si bon supplice. Elle redescendit sa langue si experte vers sa toison. Il n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'elle le soulage maintenant. Elle prit le boxer noir qui allait craquer sous la pression avec ses dents. Le boxer rejoignit la chemise et le pantalon. La jeune fille observa la verge tendue avec un sourire gourmand et pervers. Elle commença à souffler sur le gland rougi le faisant frémir. Elle le lécha ensuit dans toute sa longueur. Puis elle le prit dans sa bouche pour faire enfin des mouvements des va-et-vient. Alors qu'il allait se déverser, elle remonta vers son torse et joua avec ses tétons de nouveau. Elle remonta ses lèvres sur celle du jeune homme et mis sa langue dans sa bouche. Elles commencèrent alors un ballet effréné les rendant plein de désir. Ils se détachèrent pour reprendre leur souffle et Camille recommença à descendre avec sa langue le long de son corps musclé. Elle prit sa verge tendue dans ses mains tandis qu'elle continuait à descendre. Elle lécha la partie entre ses cuisses et il gémit en se cambrant. Elle fit des mouvements de va-et-vient avec sa main avant que sa bouche ne prenne le relais. Bill haleta mais réussi à articuler : « Camille, s'il te plaît… ». Elle leva la tête avec une lueur de désir dans le regard. Il se mordait les lèvres, fermait les yeux et avait les joues légèrement rougies. Il était un appel à la luxure. Elle ne l'écouta pas et continua ses mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'il se déverse dans sa bouche. D'un coup, il sentit qu'il n'était plus détaché. Il se jeta littéralement sur elle, la fit basculer sous lui. Il commença par lui lécher la clavicule tandis que ses mains arrachaient le soutien-gorge en dentelle. Il lui mordit le téton droit et lui malaxa le sein gauche, elle se cambra puis fit de même avec l'autre côté. Il remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres puis redescendit en jouant avec le creux de son cou. Il s'arrêta et joua avec son nombril. Elle sentait son sous-vêtement se mouiller et son sexe se contracter. Il se releva et arrêta son manège orgasmique. Il prit son doigt et le passa sous sa culotte avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille : « alors comme ça je suis un mauvais coup ? ». Il commença avec un doigt puis deux. Il les enfonça en elle et commença à jouer avec son clitoris. Il le fit tourner, l'écrasa. Il la regarda et elle soupira de plaisir. Il passa sa langue dans son antre chaud et joua avec son clitoris en même temps que ses doigts. Il le lui mordit, le fit rouler et elle écarta les jambes encore plus gémissant. Il remonta sur elle et présenta sa verge tendue devant elle. Elle s'enfonça d'elle-même et il commença des mouvements de va-et-vient. Il lui mit des coups de butors de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus profonds. Sa prostate touchait son point G. Ils gémissèrent de concert et elle atteignit l'orgasme tandis qu'il se déversait en elle. Il se retira d'elle et se coucha sur le côté pour ne pas l'écraser en haletant. Elle lui caressa lentement le torse en reprenant son souffle. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras, l'un de l'autre, les jambes emmêlées. Une image s'imposa à Camille avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux, le visage de Remus.


	4. Brûlures

_Elle se retrouvait cinq mois en arrière. Cela faisait trois mois qu'elle ne faisait plus de cauchemars comme celui-ci. Sans doute que la présence de Remus la tranquillisait. Mais là, elle se revoyait sur le champ de bataille. Les combats s'étaient arrêtés pour les contempler. Elle, la Survivante, si menue que pour ses 17 ans, elle n'en paraissait que 11, contre le mage noir le plus puissant que le monde sorcier est connu. Les sorts fusaient entre eux. Les prunelles de Tom Jedusor étaient rouges, rouges sang. Il était entouré par un halo noir, ses mangemorts droits et fiers, sereins quant à l'issue du combat étaient prêts à intervenir en cas de besoin. De toute façon, pensaient-ils en majorité, cette gamine ne faisait pas le poids. Tout Poudlar regardait ce combat qui allait sceller leurs destins. La jeune fille lançait adroitement des sorts, des mois d'entraînement lui avait été nécessaire._

_« Tu vas mourir Camille alors pourquoi retardé l'échéance ? demanda le mage noir_

- _Je ne vais pas mourir mais toi, tu redeviendras ce que tu es toujours une vermine. »_

_Toutes les personnes présentes retinrent leurs souffles, personne ne parlait comme cela à Voldemort._

- _Voyez-vous cela, ria-t-il en se tournant vers ses sbires cagoulés. »_

_Mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle attaquerait à ce moment-là. Une lumière verte le frappa un quart de seconde avant qu'il ne tourne la tête. Un hurlement retentit mais ce n'était pas celui du Dark Lord mais de la jeune fille. Le mage était mort et déjà en poussière mais elle se tordait de douleur sur le sol. _

_« Mais Albus, que se passe-t-il ? demanda MacGonagal au directeur._

- _Toute la magie noire que Lord Voldemort avait transmise à Camille le jour où il a tué ses parents se transforme en magie blanche beaucoup plus puissante. Elle souffre mais cela devrait aller. »_

_La jeune fille endurait la souffrance difficilement, c'était comme si des millions de Doloris lui était jeté dessus. Elle n'en pouvait plus, suppliant dans sa tête qu'on la tue cent fois plutôt que de supportés cette douleur. Sauf que personne ne l'entendait car elle gardait ses lèvres closes. Pendant ce temps, les mangemorts avaient transplanés._

_Soudain, Camille fut comme enlevée du sol par une main invisible, un halo doré se forma et elle retomba sur le sol._

_Tous les élèves et le corps professoral de Poudlard accouru. _

_« Molly allez chercher Madame Pomfresh, il faut l'allonger et la soigner. Remus, Severus, Bill, venez par là. »_

_Tandis qu'on emmenait le corps de la jeune fille à l'infirmerie, Dumbeldore réunissait les trois hommes._

_« Remus, Severus et Bill si je vous ai fait venir c'est pour veiller sur Camille. Il faudrait la surveiller, lui administrer des potions et attendre qu'elle se réveille._

- _Pourquoi serions-nous à trois, Albus, questionna le professeur des potions._

- _Remus se chargera de la surveiller, son don lui permettra de savoir où elle en est, vous Severus, vous lui préparerait les potions dont elle a besoin et vous, Bill, vous servirez de messager pour l'Ordre et votre connaissance des pouvoirs magiques l'aideront sûrement quand elle se réveillera et qu'elle découvrira ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Vous n'aurez pas l'obligation d'être en permanence avec elle… »_

Camille sentit une main qui passait sur sa joue pour essuyer une larme. Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit le visage inquiet de Bill penché sur elle.

« Hello, ma princesse, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant. »

Elle le repoussa. « Bill, on avait dit pas de sentiments. » elle se leva et ramassa les vêtements du jeune homme avant de lui donner, de le faire lever et de le mettre à la porte. Il se passa sa main sur son front en soufflant et en s'appuyant sur la porte de la jeune fille. « J'ai encore du chemin à faire avant qu'elle l'oubli et qu'elle soit à moi. Je l'aime mais au moins je l'ai déjà dans mon lit. » De son côté, Camille fermait les yeux pour oublier ceux dorés de son ancien compagnon.


	5. Hiboux

Elle descendit le matin dans un tee-shirt rose pâle avec un pantalon moulant noir et des chaussures à talon qui s'accordaient avec son haut. Elle avait détaché ses boucles brunes. Elle descendit lentement les escaliers, encore groggy de la courte nuit qu'elle venait de passer. Ils étaient tous attablés à part bien sûr Molly qui s'affairait à la préparation du petit-déjeuner. Elle s'installa à entre Bill et Ginny et se servit un grand bol de café. Remus la fixait mais elle détournait le regard.

« Alors, ma chérie, bien dormi ? demanda Molly

- Comme toujours Molly. Merci pour le café, il est délicieux.

- Arrête de me complimenter tu vas me faire rougir. Au fait, tu viendras avec nous au chemin de Traverse ?

- Quand on recevra les lettres, Maman, la coupa Bill. »

C'est à ce moment-là que les hiboux arrivèrent. Edwige pour Harry, Cornedrue pour les Weasley, un grand-duc pour Hermione et une petite chouette beige pour Camille. Ils décachetèrent tous leurs lettres, et une vague de sourire inondèrent leurs visages car ils étaient tous heureux de retrouver Poudlard. Mais le sourire de Camille s'effaça vite.

« Camille, que se passe-t-il ? La questionna Hermione, tu n'es pas contente de retourner à Poudlard

- Si mais ?

- Mais quoi ?

- J'ai été élue Préfète-en-Chef.

- Mais c'est génial …

- Avec Draco Malefoy.

- Ce n'est pas très grave, il a été de notre côté durant la guerre et même si il est prétentieux, arrogant, il est super mignon et il paraît que c'est un Dieu du sexe, la consola Hermione

- Euh, Hermione, merci pour ces précisions mais je suis là, lui fit remarquer son petit ami Blaise Zabini.

- Et je dois faire mes rondes, une fois sur deux avec mon professeur référent qui est … Remus Lupin, elle avait murmuré son nom avant de réaliser ce que cela voulait dire. »

D'un coup, elle se leva et lui jeta le papier à la figure en hurlant :

« Tu es content, de toi, tu pourras me faire souffrir comme tu veux, c'est ça que tu veux ?

- Camille …, lui dit-il en se levant et en lui prenant le bras.

- Ne me touche pas ! »

Encore furieuse, elle s'enfuya dans le jardin, sous le regard incrédule de la tablée.


End file.
